As You Command
by StarUchiha
Summary: Alex figures out a way to get Kuru to stop cleaning, among other things. Kurex. Warning extreme cheese and fluff -Oneshot-


Alright, before I start this I just want to say a few things. One, I'm sorry if this is horribly out of charchter, this is as much a charchter study as well as a nice romance fic for me, and I've only seen like four eps of the show but I really like it so I figured I'd throw it out there.

Pairing: Kuru x Alex

Things to Remember: Alex is single; she broke up with Markus a few months before. There may and probably will be errors reffering to the timeline so I probably won't refer to it that much.

As You Command

By: StarUchiha

Alex watched tiredly as the boy in front of her ran back and forth attemtpting to reorganize her room. She had told him that he really didn't need to help her clean her own room, but he had insisted.

"Kuru, you really don't need to do this," She told him, proping herself up with her left arm.

"But I must," he insisted once again, picked up a few stray pieces of laundry and threw them into her hamper, "I am here to serve you Princess."

She got up from the bed and snatched the last piece of laundry from his hands, "Kuru, I appreciate your loyalty, but I can't have you doing everything for me and please stop calling me Princess."

"I am here to serve you-"

"I heard you say that the first time Kuru, but please."

"It is what I am supposed to do."

Alex streached her back out and looked up at him, "what do I have to do to get you to stop?"

Kuru backed away from her, blushing a little at how near she'd gotton, and went back to cleaning. Alex huffed behind him and placed her hands on her hips. Once more she was subject to the torture of watching him clean her mess. It wasn't as if she was helpless, especially when it came to cleaning her own room. But it was his job to serve her in any way he could, protect her, help her, and listen to her.

…

Listen to her? What a brilliant plan.

Alex smirked and ran infront of where Kuru was cleaning blocking his way. He got up from where he was kneeling; picking up a few guitar picks which has tumbled from their rightful area. She took the picks from his hand and stuffed them in her pocket before taking his hands and looking him squarly in the face. She didn't notice the way his face heated up and redened or the way her own did.

"I don't want you to keep doing my chores."

"I – I have to."

She smiled, "then I order you not to."

He let out a few garbled sounds, looking confused and red. She cocked an eyebrow as he clammered to himself, mentally smiling at her work.

Finally, he stammered out, "As… As you c-command, Princess."

She held a finger up to his lips, marveling for a second at how unchapped they were even in the late winter months, "And I order you not to call me Princess."

He took her hand away from his mouth, but didn't let go of it as he spoke, "but that is who you are."

"I am also Alex, and I perfer that way more than Princess."

He smiled a little, "as you command, Alex."

"Thank you Kuru."

She let go of the hand she still held, and took her other out from his before walking over to the other side of the room to start cleaning near the window. She felt her body cool down, and she realized how warmer she had been when she had been close to him. Her stomach flipped at the image that soon appeared in her head. She mentally slapped it from her mind; something which she hated to admit was now often.

It had started with one dream a month or two back, then slowly progressed to more. It drove her crazy, everything about him. You could take your pick about him, even his flaws, and she wanted them. She wanted them directed at her. And she wanted it soon, now preferably. Then the idea sparked inside her mind.

"Kuru," she called.

"Yes?"

"It's cold by the window," she explained, "Would you bring me a sweater?"

"Of course… Alex. As you command."

She smiled to herself as he shuffled around in her closet. He came up behind her swiftly with the sweater once it was in his hands. She took it from him and slipped it over her head.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem for me; there is no need to thank me."

He had started to walk away when she found another 'problem', "Kuru, my ring is caught in my sleeve, would you help me?"

He walked back, a slight smile on his face as he helped the 'tangled' ring out from its bindings, "As you command."

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers brushed the flesh on her hand. His hands lingered on the skin around her ring, covering the jwelery from her veiw so he could hold her hand a little longer. Her next words, however, stopped him from moving.

"Don't let go."

He looked up to her face surprised at her words, and judging by her face, she was just as surprised by the words that came out of her mouth. She stammered a little, and looked down at his hand still placed on hers.

"I – I mean it's c-cold still-"

"I won't," he interupted, swallowing his fright and placing his other hand on top of hers.

She moved closer to him, lost in his warmth, and pressed her self into his torso, "this sweater isn't very warm."

"No," he agreed, blushing madly, "I should have chosen a warmer one."

She pushed herself onto her toes and stood inches away from him. He gulped as he felt her breath tickled his mouth. Her name left his lips silently and she struck. He pressed back ageist her lips with as much strength as she had agiesnt him. His brain and stomach swam as she melted agesit him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands grabbed tenderly at her hair.

Suddenly, he pushed her and walked away, smaking his forehead over and over. She ran after him, holding his hands away from his face. She called his name until he looked her in the face.

"Kuru, what? What is it?"

"We can't – I can't. You'll be dishounoured, your family will be furious, I'll, I'll probably be killed."

"Kuru, you won't die."

"Yes I will, I am an elephant boy; your servant. I'm dispendable."

"Do you like me," Alex demanded suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you like me," she repeated softer, "because – because I like you, so…"

He stood up infront of her and swallowed a mouth full of spit, "Yes, yes, so much so."

"Then show me. I will never let you be killed, especially not for me. If any thing happens people will listen to me, I mean, that is the upside to being the princess."

He paused, and stared at her as if he were attempting to study every crevice of her face, "Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Is that an order? Because if you order me to, then I can't say no."

She smiled, catching his hands and bringing them around her waist, "Yes, that's an order."

"As you command."

0x0x0x0x0x

Alright, cheesy ending is cheese. If anyone wants a lemony contnuation, just say so, this was meant to have one but I figure I'd put this up first and then if anyone wanted it I'd write more.


End file.
